One More Time
by L.L Stewart
Summary: A short ficlet of a missing scene from Season 1. Episode 8 "The Pull" No plot. *Mature Adult* Just an added scene after Tara and Jax make love beside Kohn's dead body!


Summary: Missing scene from Season 1, Episode 8 "The Pull"

Category: Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Jax and Tara

Rating: M

Genres: Romance/Drama ~~~~~~~~~

Warnings: Same as the show.

Completed: Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.

Authors notes: No plot really, just an added scene after Jax and Tara fuck by Kohn's dead body. All smut.

Love to hear your thoughts on this story!

* * *

Jax groaned, his blue eyes scanning the brunette in front of him. He stood behind her, his body merely inches from her naked body. His hard erection brushed against her ass and she shivered, leaning back against him. Her breathing hitched slightly and she turned her head, her nose brushing against his mouth. "Jax..."

"Jesus Christ, Tara." He gasped as he watched the sweat glisten off her soft, pale skin. He could feel it, how their bodies molded together so perfectly. How so, in tuned, they were with each other. And, until tonight, they hadn't really expressed their feelings.

Kohn. Then there was Kohn.

Jax' eyes shifted to the dead agent on the floor – Shit. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't make love to Tara with the ATF prick staring at them. Dead or not, Kohn didn't deserve to be in Tara's presence. He reached around her, his fingers brushing the top of her hand lightly and he moved closer, pushing her body hard against the wall.

"Tara." Jax grunted, his fingers moved up her arm, brushing lightly over her nipple. He leaned in and his warm breath tickled her neck. "Fuck, Tara. I have missed you, so god damn much."

Tara moaned, Jax' name escaping her lips. Jax flipped her around so she was facing him. Their foreheads smacking together lightly. "I've missed you too, Jax. So much."

Tara cringed, she knew that she should be afraid. Knew she should be disgusted by what had happened. But, she wasn't. Jax had been the only one she knew that could keep her safe. Alive.

And he did.

"Thank you. I didn't know what else to do. I panicked."

"That guy was a sick fuck and if you didn't shoot him when you did. You could have been hurt, or worse – dead. I for one am glad he's gone. Prick deserved it.

Tara glanced up to Jax, her green eyes catching his blue ones and they locked_. 'How come after all this time, they could still have such a connection? She hadn't felt like this in over eleven years. She had tried to turn it off, not think of him. It didn't matter though. He had been burnt into her soul. Tara knew sooner or later it was bound to happen again, between them. Especially since they were both single and she was back in Charming and when it came to Jackson Teller, she couldn't resist. She was still so madly in love with him.'_

_"_My knight in shiny armor."

Jax laughed, a smile forming his lips, "except my horse is a Harley." He laughed again, putting his hand around her neck and pulling her head towards him. His lips touched hers and his tongue licked around her mouth, teasing her. "You taste so good, babe." He breathed and her mouth opened, and her tongue sought for his.

A low moan erupted from her throat and she closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around him tightly."Can we maybe go get some privacy?" She whispered, her eyes opening and her head turned toward Kohn, lying on the floor. "I can't look at him anymore."

Jax nodded and pulled her towards him forcefully, pulling her through the bedroom to the open door. His head shifted down the hallway towards the bathroom, then towards the living room. His body pulls her with him and they enter the kitchen and he spins her toward the table, her ass hitting the cold wood. She laughs as Jax rushes to be in front of her, spreading her legs open. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and she gasped as his fingers brush against her thigh and down to her bikini line.

He teased her clit with his index finger before plunging two fingers into her wet, heat. _She was so wet. So fucking wet_. "Damn…" Jax grunted, biting his bottom lip. Tara smiled, her eyes glazed over and she reached for his neck and pulled him down, kissing him aggressively. Her hand reached for his hard cock and she started to stroke it. Her fingers teased the tip of it as her other hand moved to his face, her fingers entwining in his goatee.

"I want you inside me, Jax." She whispered, lust filling her green eyes as she pumped his cock roughly, her hand smacking loudly against his balls. "I need you inside me."

Jax growled, as he removed his fingers from her moist center, before pushing her hand off his cock and out of the way. He entered her quickly. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed inside of her. _Fuck, she felt good...She felt so good._

"Oh. God. Jax!" She screamed, digging her nails into his shoulder. He stared down at her lovingly, staring deep inside her soul. He pumped harder. Faster. Getting her towards her climax. His lips brushed against her nipple and he glided his tongue over the red nub and she screamed his name. Over and over.

Jax was horny, so fucking horny. He was going to cum, but, he didn't want to, it was too soon. He couldn't allow himself to cum yet. He wanted to be inside of her forever. He wanted her to cum all over him, before he exploded his seed inside of her. He slowed his thrusts, slipping his cock in and out of her. Teasing her.

"Jax. Please. I can't handle it anymore." She gasped, her hands roamed down the side of his body, stopping on his ass. She squeezed his ass cheeks, grinding against him. "God, I love your ass. So firm and tight. You're gorgeous…" She could feel Jax stiffen, his cock hardening inside her. "You like when I say those things, Teller?"

He had always loved the way she talked to him when they were making love. Her voice, raw and scratchy with passion, "Yes…" Jax grunted and he grew more aroused as she lifted herself up. Almost instantly her mouth was against his ear, her tongue sucking lightly on his earlobe. "Jackson. Oh god Jackson."_ Fuck...He was going to explode. _He paused, resting his head against her chest, his teeth biting playfully at her flesh. The taste and smell of sweat, flesh, sex and blood filled his nostrils and he couldn't contain himself anymore and he slammed into her, capturing his lips with hers, kissing her passionately.

"Tara!" Jax yelled, thrusting deeper inside her. Both of his hands grabbed at her hips and he slammed into her harder, burying himself deeper.

"Jesus Christ!" Tara screamed, as her orgasm peaked and Jax joined her, spilling his cum inside of her.

Jax let out a long breath and a smile formed his lips. '_This was his second chance. their second chance.'_ Lifting some of his weight off Tara, he lifted his hand to her wet face and brushed the hair away from her closed eyes. "Damn, Knowles." He whispered and he leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. " It's good to have you back."

Tara smiled, her eyes opening towards Jax. "It's good to be back."

The end.


End file.
